Las razones por las que
by ChibiNekoCG
Summary: Bien ...aqui esta el segundo cap espero que les guste solo manden reviews!!!!!kukuku
1. Default Chapter

konichiwa minna-san

E aqui mi nuevo fic ,bien espero que les guste !!

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi pero por ser yo me los 

presto por una horas!!!

Las razones por las que....

Nos ubicamos en la epoca del Sengoku , es decir la epoca de Inuyasha....

*Kagome estaba por irce a visitar a su family como acostumbraba todos los fines de semana..*

''Bien ya me voy nos vemos !!''-dijo Kagome.

''adios Kagome''-dijieron Sango y Miroku al únisono.

''adios Kagome traeme dulces!!''-dijo Shippo.

''adios, no te tardes mucho''-dijo Inuyasha

''no se preocupen''-dijo Kagome mientras se iba

*Ya en el pozo*

''bien mamá , abuelo y Sota alla voy''-dijo Kagome

*Ya una ves en su época*

''hogar dulce hogar''-dice Kagome

*En eso se ve la sirueta de la madre acercandoce*

''hola Kagome!!!''-grito la madre mientras se acercaba.

''hola mamá''

''como estas Kagome , hoy te quedas a almorzar??''-pregunto la señora.

''claro que si mamá''-respondio Kagome

*En eso se acerca Sota*

''Kagome!!!!''-grito Sota

*Hacia dos meses que Kagome no veia a Sota ya que este se habia ido a una gira de futbol*

''Sota!!!!! tanto tiempo!!!''-dijo Kagome 

''como estas hermana?''-pregunto el joven 

''bien , y como te fue en tu gira??''-pregunto Kagome

''muy bien! , ganamos casi todos los partidos''-respondio el joven!

''que bueno!!''

''por que no pasamos''-sugirio la madre de Kagome.

''si! , cuando estara la comida?''pregunto Sota impaciente..

''pronto ..Sota ...pronto''-dijo la madre

'' apezar de que Sota ya tiene 15 años , se sigue corpontando como un niño , a quien me recuerda eso??'' - penso Kagome.

*Ya en la casa*

'' y dime Sota como te va con esta tal Hikaru??''-pregunto Kagome

''¿como sabes de Hikaru?''-pregunto algo avergonzado

'' jaja el abuelo me lo dijo todo''-respondio Kagome

''grr''-mascullo Sota

''por cierto mamá donde esta el abuelo''-pregunto Kagome

'' ah tu abuelo se tomo unas vacaciones''-respondio la madre

'' y a donde se fue ''-pregunto Kagome

''a Kioto''-respondio la mujer

''Kagome com te va con el orejas de perro??''-pregunto Sota

''bien ....estamos de maravilla!!''-respondio Kagome

'' que bien , ah por cierto te llego esto Kagome''-dijo la madre

*La madre le entrega un sobre*

*De pronto suena el telefono*

'' yo voy ''-dijo Sota mientras se alejaba

*Kagome abre la carta y la empieza a leer , en un momento se queda  quieta y callada , con la cara palida *(estaba mas palida que la zombie)

''que pasa Kagome''-pregunta la madre

*Kagome le enceña la carta*

''Kagome no lo puedo creer!''-dice la madre emocionada

---CONTINUARA----

Y como me quedo????

bien que haga otro fic no significa que no valla a seguir ''Las indecisiones de Kagome''

y el otro fic que publique ''Mi pasado no me deja amarte '' ya esta terminado asi que voy a actualizar rapido estos fics!! kukuku!!

por cierto Jinni ya lei tu fic me gusto muchio!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero que lo continues pronto!!!!

bien me despido de uds!!

Ja ne!

Muerte a los Soldados X ,a Cartoon Network!! y a la perra de Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!LOS ODIO!!

ChibiNekoCG!!


	2. CAP 2

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!

bueno hoy vengo com la entrega del segunto capitulo de esta history titulada: ''Las razones por las que...

bien espero que les guste!!!

Las razones por lass que...

By ChibiNekoCG!

Cap 2 : ''¿Es dificil de decir?''

''Kagome que bueno''-dijo la madre feliz

''..........''

''Kagome sigues ahi???''-pregunto la madre

*Kagome estaba en estado comatoso*

''que le pasa a Kagome''-pregunto Sota

''es que ...''

*la madre le conto todo a Sota*

N/A: en esta historia ya habian pasado 5 años desde que mataron a Naraku , Kagome e Inuyasha estaban juntos , Miroku y Sango eran novios .

*ambos llevan a Kagome hacia su cuarto*

''crees que estara bien??''-pregunto Sota

'' claro que estara bien , Kagome es muy fuerte''-respondio la madre

''no mama , no lo digo por Kagome , lo digo por el orejas de perro''-dijo Sota

''ahora que lo dices...Kagome me dijo que su personalidad era dificil pero va a estar bien''-

''es verdad el tiene una gran responzabilidad en esto , ya que el tambien lo causo''-dijo Sota

*Horas mas tarde se despierta Kagome*

''Kagome , hija , al fin te despiertas!!!''-dijo la madre

''mama.....dime....''-dijo Kagome

''si hija que quieres que te diga??''-pregunto la madre

''lo que dice la carta es verdad?''-pregunto Kagome

'' si , es verdad''-respondio la madre

*Kagome se levanta*

'' a donde vas Kagome??''-pregunto la madre

''al Sengoku''-respondio Kagome mientras ponia algunas cosas en su mochila.

'' Kagome se lo diras a Inuyasha??''-pregunto la madre

''si ''-dijo Kagome

*Esta ya habia terminado de poner todo en la mochila*

''Bien ya me voy , me saludas de mi parte a Sota y al abuelo''-dijo Kagome

''Esta bien Kagome''-dijo la madre con una sonriza en la cara

*Kagome se fue hacia el Sengoku*

''espero que todo valla a estar bien''-dijo la madre pero esta vez con un tono de preocupacion.

*Kagome llega al Sengoku*

'' espero que se lo tome bien''-dijo Kagome en medio de un suspiro

*Depronto ve que Sango estaba caminado por ahi*

''Sango-chan!!!''-grita Kagome

*Esta se acerca*

''Kagome no estabas almorzando con tu familia??''-pregunto Sango

''es que Sango...... debo contarte algo''

''que cosa Kagome?''-prgunto Sango

''es que...''-dijo Kagome

''si???''-pregunto Sango

''yo.......bueno este ....yo voy.......''-dijo Kagome super nerviosa

''tu vas a...''-dijo Sango

''yo voy a---''-dijo Kagome

*Pero esta fue interrumpida por Shippo*

''Sango!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''-grito Shippo

*Este se percato que estaba Kagome*

''hola Kagome , ya comiste?''-pregunto Shippo al ver que Kagome estaba de regreso tan pronto..

''eh...no..pero no importa''-dijo Kagome

''por cierto Shippo tu que haces aqui??''-pregunto Sango

''hay es que no saben ,  mañana sera el cumpleaños de Inuyasha!!!''-dijo Shippo

''que??? y tu como sabes''-pregunto Kagome

''nos lo dijo Myouga-jiji''-respondio Shippo

''que bueno hay que hacerle una fiesta , en lo posible sorpresa''-dijo Sango

''si de eso ya se esta encargando Miroku''-dijo Shippo

''bien hay que ayudarlo''-dijo Sango

*Pero Shippo y Sango se percataron que Kagome estaba muy pensativa*

''que te pasa Kagome''-preguntaron Shippo y Sango

''eh!? ...ah ...gomen no me pasa nada!!!!''-dijo Kagome

''hay que ayudar a Miroku!!! vamos''-dijo Kagome .

''si''-dijo Shippo

*y así se fueron alejando hacia la aldea*

------CONTINUARA---

KUKUKU!!! LOS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA DE LO QUE DICE LA CARTA , AUNQUE ALGUNOS SE DEBEN ESTAR IMAGINANDO!!!

JEJE BIEN SABEN QUE PARA QUE ACTUALIZE MAS RAPIDO TIENEN QUE MANDAR REVIEWS!!!

 Ja ne!

By: ChibiNekoCG!

Muerte a los Soldados X , a Kikyo y a Cartoon Network!!!!kukuku!!!


	3. cap 3

Konichiwa!!! minna-san!!!

como tan??? , antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por tardar en hacer el cap 3 de ...pero ahora lo van a poder disfrutar...que pasara con eso tannn importante que tiene que decirle Kagome a Inuyasha?????kukuku...bien espero que les guste!!!

Agradecimientos: a todos lo que mandaron reviews!!!! a Belén , ChibiKagome-chan , a Kainu , etc ...

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y bla,bla,bla....

Las razones por las que....

Cap 2 : El cumpleaños de Inuyasha

''Bien creo que asi esta bien!!!!''-dijo Miroku mientras le daba los ultimos retoques al lugar en donde se iba a festejar el cumpleaños de Inuyasha..

*Como ya sabran Inuyasha cumplia años , por esta razon sus amigos Sango , Miroku,Shippo y Kagome (bue...Kagome es la novia...) le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa...*

''espero que Shippo no tenga problemas para distraer a Inuyasha...''-dijo Kagome con un tono de preocupación

''no creo...a lo sumo Inuyasha le habra pegado en la cabeza, pero ya sabes que Shippo es resistente...''-dijo Miroku

''hay! Miroku! pero Inuyasha es un bruto...pobre Shippo''-dijo Kagome

''si! es verdad! Inuyasha le vive pegando!!''-agregó la Taijina

''....''

*En otro lugar...*

''Shippo, donde dices que viste a Kikyo???''-pregunto Inuyasha

''cerca de aqui Inuyasha, cerca...''-dijo Shippo

''pues yo no siento ni su olor ni su presencia , ¿no me estaras mintiendo verdad??''-pregunto Inuyasha

''No!! ...no! te juro que no...''-dijo Shippo nervioso

''por que sabes lo que le paso al ultimo Kitsune que me mintio????''-dijo Inuyasha

''qu....que....le paso???''-pregunto Shippo muy asustado.

''me lo comi!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha con cara de fantasma.

*Shippo trago saliva *

''pero no te estoy mintiendo...''-dijo el pequeño Kitsune

''espero que sea verdad''-dijo Inuyasha

*Ambos caminaron unos metros hasta que Shippo le hace una pregunta a Inuyasha*

''Inuyasha....¿por que sigues persiguiendo a la zomb-!! digo a Kikyo!!!-pregunto el Kitsune

''por que aun siento algo por ella''-dijo Inuyasha

*Shippo se quedo muyy sorprendido por la respuesta de Inuyasha , como iba a decir eso si el estaba con Kagome ...las palabras se le habian escapado a Inuyasha el habia pensado en todo el camino sobre la miko...hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero ya era demaciado tarde...Shippo ya lo habia escuchado..*

''eh!!...''-mascullo Inuyasha

''yo mejor me voy!!!''-dijo Shippo

''Shippo espera!!!''-dijo Inuyasha 

''sabes que! quedate con Kikyo!!! pero no hagas sufrir a Kagome!!! te odio!!!!!''-grito Shippo mientras se iba corriendo

''lo siento amigos pero Inuyasha es un tonto ! no me quiero quedar con el!!!!!''-penso Shippo

*Este estaba realmente sorprendido , como Inuyasha le habia dicho a Kagome que la ama si sigue amando a Kikyo*

''que hare....se lo digo a Kagome??...no mejor a Miroku y a Sango!''-dijo Shippo

*Al llegar a la aldea*

''Shippo! donde esta Inuyasha???-pregunto Miroku

''Miroku...debo contarte algo...''-dijo Shippo

''que cosa Shippo?-pregunto el houshi

*Este le cuenta lo que paso*

''se me ocurrio decirle que Kikyo estaba cerca , luego pense que no me haria caso por que el esta con Kagome...pero luego me di cuenta que era como antes...el sigue amando a Kikyo y me lo dijo...algo inconcientemente pero me lo dijo...-explico Shippo

''pobre Kagome-sama...no se merece esto...''-dijo Miroku

*Por otra parte*

''debo decirle a Inuyasha eso tan importante...pero...en su cumpleaños...mejor mañana...-penso Kagome

''Kagome!!''-dijo Sango

''ah! Sango''-dijo Kagome

''sabes ayer me querias decir algo , pero como llego Shippo no pudistes ¿que era lo que me tenias que contar??-pregunto Sango

''bien Sango lo que pasa es que...''

*Y Kagome le conto todo a Sango*

''en verdad Kagome?? y cuando se lo diras a Inuyasha??-pregunto la taijina

''sera mejor mañana...''-dijo Kagome

''si es verdad''-dijo Sango

*Depronto se escucha la vos de Miroku*

''Sango ven un momento por favor!!''-dijo Miroku

''si ya voy!!!!!!-dijo Sango

''Kagome voy a ver por que me llama ya vuelvo''-dijo Sango

''esta bien''-respondio Kagome

*En donde estaba Miroku...*

''que le pasa Houshi-sama , para que me llamo''-pregunto Sango

''es que....''-dijo Miroku

*Este le empieza a contar lo que le dijo Shippo*

*En otro lugar..*

''hay Sango se esta tardando! espero que Miroku no se haya sobrepasado''-murmuro Kagome

*Esta se queda pensando unos segundos*

''mejor voy a ver''-dijo la jovencita

*Ya en la puerta en donde se encontraba Miroku y Sango*

''ah! aqui estan''-penso Kagome

''que! Inuyasha dijo que amaba a Kikyo!!!''-le pregunto Sango a Miroku

''si, eso fue lo que me dijo Shippo''-respondio Miroku

''pobre Kagome''-dijo Sango

''co...como...que el ama a Kikyo...''-mascullo Kagome

*Sango y Miroku se dan cuenta de que Kagome estaba detras de la puerta*

''Kagome!!!!''-dicen al únisono

*Pero ya era demaciado tarde Kagome ya se habia ido corriendo*

''Kagome''-dijieron ambos

---CONTINUARAN---

PORRRRRR FINNNNNNNNNN LO TERMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y COMO ME QUEDO???

al fin!!!! bien les contare....

Hoy a la mañana me desperte me bañe y todo lo demas , vi que la compu estaba prendida y me sente a escuchar la musica de T.A.T.U (que me la estoy aprendiendo en ruso...).

Y pense! ''estoy inspirada! voy a seguir el fic!!'' , empese leyendo el cap 2 para no olvidarme de algunos detalles y comenze ....pero llegue a la mitad por que depronto escucho la voz de mi oka-san (madre) diciendo ''ya esta la comida'' , y yo dije ''si!! la comida!!!'' , en fin me quede a la mitad...despues vino una amiga ya que hoy 10 de mayo nos fuimos a bailar(bue ahora es 11 de mayo y son la 1:54 am)...recien llego y me puse a escuchar musica y dije ''voy a seguir el fic!!''....bien empeze a escribir y depronto me agarra un calambre en la pierna y pense ''baile demaciado...maldicion por que no pasaron marcha....''

pero despues refleccione! ''no! esto me lo esta haciendo la maldita perra de Kikyo!!!! si es ella!!!''.

En fin ya termine este cap espero que me dejen reviews!!! ya que con el calambre que tengo no se como voy a irme a dormir.....la moraleja es : ''nuncas sigas un fic despues de ir a bailar...''

bien la otra vez leyendo un fic saque la idea de hacer adelantos del proximo cap

---------Adelantos del proximo cap:-----------------

''Inuyasha por que....''-mascullo Kagome

*Depronto ve que al frente de ella se encontraba Inuyasha*

''Kagome!!!''-dijo el joven

''Inu....yasha.....''-murmuro fria y tristemente Kagome

------------------------------------------------------------------

By ChibiNekoCG!!! KUKUKU!!(BELÈN ....SUERTE PARA MI!!)


End file.
